A Dystopia
by 21fairylights
Summary: A world of decay and anarchy, where humanity was the underdog and the cold and ruthless machine, genetically enhanced and altered super ego human soldiers ruled. Life was a battle field now the motto on the streets was kill, or be killed. darkfic lemon
1. Chapter 1

The pavement cracked underneath his feet, another pit hole along the broken concrete mess that people called side walks. It was more like hop scotch the amount of time you had to jump across holes and doge the numerous scattered pieces of glass because the last pair of shoes you had, got basted off your feet in a fire bomb explosion, which you were still apologising to your friend about. Naruto Unzumaki 17 years old was walking back home with a bag full of alcohol, several tin of beans he stole and one bottle of fresh water, which he successfully stole from the Kakashi Hatake it was hard but he did it.

He came up to a run down apartment block, with broken widows, splinted doors and rotten door locks. However no petty thief would dare to enter their home, him and his friends were all trained assassins, elite projects of the ninja system for the reigning master group leaf. They were the upper dogs of this area and the ones who ruled, they had a collection of very powerful sub gangs, better known as clans who were on their side.

That was the world they lived in. A world of decay and anarchy, where humanity was the underdog and the cold and ruthless machine, genetically enhanced and altered super ego human soldiers ruled. Life was a battle field now the motto on the streets was kill, or be killed. Naruto and his two best friends Sakura and Sasuke were one of the only elite soldiers to ever escape the programme. All three were genetically altered to the specifically able to do their job, which was to fight for the Leaf against the Sound mafia. The three of them had abilities and skills that many would be terrified of. However these three were different, they were not like the rest of the cold blooded un feeling killing machines like all the other soldiers, oh no they had a conscience, they had emotions and the scope of rational thinking, they questioned orders and disobeyed if they did not agree. They were ultimately human, the incarnations of a lost humanity, just trying to survive and be happy in a world that was cruel and so unforgiving.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted as he walked inside the apartment, the living room was a disarray of empty beer cans and vodka bottles, with a worn out tatty sofa and an old plasma screen TV, Sasuke was trying to steal a top, state of the arts transparent fibre glass touchable screen with incoming call system and the inter web stream. Sakura refused to help, as she loved to watch him fail every single time he tried and Naruto wasn't that bothered.

A wave of pink came into his vision as Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, towel around her body, clinging to every beautiful curve on that perfect body she had. Her hair wet and falling across her bright green eyes and her lips were deep red, naturally, she was the perfect seductress beautiful and enticing, the most beautiful woman any man had ever seen which made life much easier for her; she could kill man she wanted dead. A prefect trained killing machine in the body of a Goddess.

"hey you get anything useful this time Naruto? I swear if I have drink another can of beer again I might just scream, do you know how tedious it gets to dilute it every single time to actually get water into the bloodstream?"

Ah yes, the very distinctive trait of a super solider from the elite programme. Because of their very nature they were made for ultimately battle in life/death situations so they had complete control over their bodies. This meant that the act of re-generation no longer took place in science lab. Oh no, these elitist were injected with a chemical that triggered steam cell growth whenever a new arm or leg needed to be grown back, the soldier had control over its growth. Perfect for on the battle field, now they could all fight until the very ghost of them was blow to pieces and forever washed up, all broken into the very fabric of reality.

"Hey Sakura we all have to do it okay shut up complaining," Sasuke said a smirk playing on his lips as he walked towards the pink haired beauty. Sasuke now he looked like any girls dream boy, tall, dark, brooding and had had a body of a God. He walked towards her sliding a hand around the hem of the towel as Sakura stared at him.

"Do anything funny I'll break your jaw again!"

"Oh! Sakura so feisty today you know I love it when your feisty your so much better in bed," His hands had circled her wrists and now locked them in a maniacal grip.

"Hey guys stop that for a minute would ya? I'm trying to feed us! Now who wants beans?" He pulled up a can and shook it in front of his friends with a hopeful grin on his face. Now beans were not the most exciting food, however you had to be part of the mafia higher ups to get anything decent. Sasuke looked at the sad tin with an incredulous look.

"No way man I'd rather get laid by this pretty little thing," His eyes turned back to Sakura and smouldered with black fire. There was no doubt that Sasuke had wanted Sakura ever since they were little, however his pride got in the way during their time at the programme and she became disenchanted with him, or so she claimed so now she would go around sleeping with other guys, all apart from Sasuke. They agrued a lot about it but they always made up in the end, she could never stay made at him for long, or naruto for that matter they were the most important things to her in the world. To naruto these two were like his brother and sister to him and for Sasuke, Sakura was some beautiful angel he would always protect whilst Naruto was like his brother. Their bonds deep and unbreakable.

Sasuke went flying across the room as Sakura had used her stupidly inhuman strength to over power him.

"God Sasuke get off me! And stop watching me fuck other guys please its so disgusting,"

"Hey! You stop getting jealous when I bring girls back here then," He retorted back looking quiet proud of his wit.

"I'm not jealous! it's a security matter, you can't just bring anyone here what if they aren't as thick as they seem? What if they figure out who we are? You know we are wanted by the mafia!" She half screamed and half whispered the last part.

"You bring guys back," Sasuke's face changed into a sour look.

"Yeah we know them,"

"GUYS! FOOD! ARE YOU LISRENING!?" Naruto screamed. The two of them signed and took the food off Naruto. Placing the can on their hands they ran an electrical current up their bodies to heat the can, they had the exo - skeleton stucture of a human being so their body was hot blooded, despite the major re- modling that had gone on in their bodies during The Programme.

Naruto and Sasuke kicked back with the several cans of beer and Sakura went off into her room returning back in a several sizes to small t shirt and hot pink shorts which were very small and empathised her delicious curves whilst the t shirt showed off her rather impressive rack. She reached for the bottle of water and settled down on the floor curling up next to Sasuke's legs.

"What we watching?"

"who knows," Replied Naruto his eyes just staring at the screen, beer can in hand and his bare chest chiselled to perfection was rising and falling softly.

The T.V projected its images all around the room, its government propaganda on again, glorifying the mafia and violence the blatant hatred that was splashed across the news about their rivals the sound. Everyday it was another story of the leafs dominance, the sounds loss. A mighty death toll of civilians was something to be proud of, not scorned and looked down at.

News of civilian bombs, houses, streets, water supplies, food supplies, energy resources was to be a victory to which ever side had managed this monstrosity this time round. No morals, no humanity, no love, no nothing and yet in this little apartment room; with a battered up old sofa a cheap T.V a room surrounded with beer and wine bottles lay three friends together. The pink haired girl asleep cradled up by the dark haired boy, the boy with the blond hair his head resting on the pinkettes shoulder a protective arm across her waist.

In a world so without morals, a culture of violence and the quality of humanity slowly fading isn't it good to know that somewhere amongst all this love exists between friends, a sacred and most unconditional love?

And hey who knows one day maybe this love could actually do some good to this world …. Don't you agree?

(first chapter. Not a story really about couples, it's more about the people, so of course there will be couple stuff going on but it will not be dominant in the story, however there will be lemon.  
This fic will get more violent and gory so be warned.)

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Music exploding out of the speakers and the beat pounded through the body making it twist and turn in various ways. Lost in music because it was an excellent place to hide. All the bodies on the dance floor and subtle trickle of sweat running down each perspn in the room. Each touch made only heightened the effects of the music that made you turn and change into a different person. A person without regrets, without problems, without a past or future. Just the now, right now. The pulse the beat and the heat. All in the moment and it transported you into a different reality.

And in amongst all this were 3 friends each with a drink in their hands on the dance floor dancing and smiling and shouting into peoples ears over the booming music. Oh yes the clubs in downtown were the best. They were not fancy or clean but they had raw music, music with blood in it. The people were real just looking for some escape from life. The drinks were not brilliant but hey they had alcohol and no one would complain.

There was a blond haired boy, a dark haired boy who was staring at the deep pink haired girl with emerald eyes. Their bodies together and jumping around to the music. A pair of hands wrapped around Sakuras waist. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but turned his attentions to a pretty brunette close by to him and Naruto had locked eyes with a pretty raven haired girl.

"Hey guys!" A girl with golden blond hair shouted downing her drink in one. Next to her were three others; a boy with short dark hair and a rather bored expression and another boy with flame red hair who was currently dancing with Sakura. Sakura smiled at Ino and continued dancing, swivelling her hips for her red haired lover.

Their friends, outside of their tight little circle of three. Naruto had really befriended them, and the others had followed. Sakura was happy with the male attention she had gotten and Sasuke had to oblige as his two best friends had already started to get attached to these new people in their lives.

Their friends were like any other Leaf citizens; half starved and had restored to theft to get what they wanted. Ino was a beauty and had turned to selling her 'assets' for money. Gaara was the hunter of the lot of them, he killed for goods without any remorse, but then again in this world remorse was an empty word found in the dictionary.

Shikamaru was for all intense and purposes Ino's lover. They shared their bed together and he was the one had originally owed her body but they needed money and thinking practically like he always did he let others use this body of hers that was really only meant for him. Did she hate it? Of course you could see it in her eyes every time she fucked someone else. Did he hate it? Of course but was cold towards her and never showed her, to make it easier he told himself for her.

Naruto was talking to a pretty girl with pale skin and purple eyes. Her name was Hinata. And her hair was silky and beautiful, not unwashed and sticky like the other girls hair. Her clothes were also much more refined than anyone else's, black satin silk that flowed effortlessly off her slight figure.

"You from around here sweet heart?," Naruto flashed his boyish smile at her and her face turned a pretty pink colour.

"Oh, um, no, no, not too far away …" She stuttered not making eye contact. Naruto was rather put out, here he was chatting her up and she was turning away, what did she not like him? He didn't wanna brag but he was one of the best looking guys in here.

"what's up cat got your tongue?" He smiled at her and she coloured even more as she shook her head.

"I'm not used to this kind of thing," She whispered into his ear over the music. She was defiantly not from around here, she couldn't even blend in properly but Naruto found her adorable.

"Ah, don't worry I'll be your guide my lady!" He shouted and offered her his arm gallantly to which she giggled and held on as he towed her away to dance.

Sakura was dancing away, loving the seething looks from Sasuke across the room as she placed Gaaras hands upon her as her hips twisted and turned. She loved how jealous he got, she loved teasing him she loved the fact that he was feeling what she had felt all those years ago back in the solider elite programme.

"You coming back to mine?" The red head rasped into her ear that sent thrills down her spine. She loved Sasuke but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with others and Gaara was the most fun of them all.

"Give me something in return, you don't get this for free you know," Her dark green eyes turned on him and he was hooked, she was a seductress, beautiful and powerful, how could he resist.

"Anything" He whispered and she smiled back giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. The taste of strawberries …

Sasuke was there talking to some brunette who was very pretty, nice body, nice eyes. But up against the girl with dark pink hair and bright green eyes she was nothing. Oh he knew she loved him jealous and he knew that she loved him but morals were fucked up and just because you loved someone didn't mean you stopped fucking other people. Ino and Shika were perfect examples of that. He watched as Gaara whispered into her ear, he watched as she grinded against him, her cheeks flushed and hot. It made him angry and as he saw the smile spread across her face he dragged the brunette towards to door, to an outside secluded ally.

"Sasuke? What you doing? Bad boy," She whispered to him in a disgusting sultry voice. Her lashes lowered and she gave in straight away as he entered her roughly, no bothering with foreplay.

She had escaped again from the grand penthouse up in north part of the city, the good part were the higher ups of the military leaf mafia resided.

He had to go get her, there was a search party out, killing and breaking bones to get what they wanted. Her father was going crazy, she was the princess of the clan, he needed her for marital rights and to move up. She was pretty and rich she would make a good wife, or fuck toy, which ever made the best alliance and money.

So now here he was her cousin, the most powerful par the leader of the Hyuga clan, searching for his little cousin. He did not think it right that she should disgrace her family, her clan for her own personal worries and wants. They were one of the most feared, powerful and respected clans in all of leaf. They made millions of selling their weaponry to the head of the Leaf Mafia.

Right now their reputation was being tested by his stupid cousin. She would pay.

They had got a lead from some drunk bastard who had told them a classy looking girl who turned him down for a fuck had gone into one of the down town clubs. They slit his throat after.

Sasuke had come back inside after half an hour of mindless indulgence. He saw Sakura sitting down on a stall by herself, unusual for her, normally she was surrounded by men, but perhaps she had gotten board of the attention now as she usually did after a few hours of adoration.

"Red head wasn't doing it for you today?" He asked her his lips skimming her ears.

"He's gone to sort out some business then we're … taking a walk," She eyed him suggestively he simply smirked.

"You know he can never have you feeling the way I make you feel baby," Sasuke whispered to her again, his hands crawling up her thighs to the inside of her legs were she opened up for him.

"I fake it," Sakura smiled at him cruelly. He chuckled in her ear as he tugged on her hard nipples and heard her moan softly, his hands lowered again to meet her thighs down to her entrance where he felt the hot liquid moisten her legs and panties.

"tut tut Sakura, has anyone told you lying is bad?" He lifted his fingers to show her the sticky substance on his fingers.

"Don't you like me bad?" Her eyes sparked up deep green which instantly turned him right on.

He pressed his hands on either side of her on the bar staring intently at her. Her eyes were bright and lustful her lips deadly red and her hair a beautiful deep pink in the lights. They looked at each other, daring each other to make the first move.

BAM!

The door has busted open and men with swords and guns ran in. People shouted and screamed running away from the deadly swinging blades. Blood splattered the wall.

Enough was enough as the three super soldiers stood together. The raven haired girl stood behind them. Fighting stance took hold as the adrenaline overtook their bodies. Kicking into action the men with guns fell like flies as the deadly trio went into action.

Sasuke and Naruto launched an attack offensive kicking the guns out of the men's hands and then bringing the butts of the guns down hard on the backs of the men's necks as Sakura walked quickly towards the men with two sharp daggers in hands picking the men up and smiling seductively at them before running the silver blades through their necks.

The Long haired man watched as three people slaughtered his men effortlessly going from one to another all in perfect formation, all with perfect technique and wickedly fast. He watched in amazement as what could only be described as the most beautiful woman in the world hacked and stabbed her prey with some kind of twisted grace. He watched as the blond haired boy knock the daylights out of his men and the black haired one with the red eyes twist their necks and broke their limbs. He was horrified and impressed all at once and utterly terrified of them, they were not human their bodies twisted in different ways, there was something animalists and feral about their movements. They did not move in the way humans moved, slightly clumsy and awkward when fighting, oh no they were graceful and startlingly efficient.

He saw his cousin standing at the bottom of the dance floor in amongst the people screaming and crying over friends blood drenched bodies. She easily stuck out with her silken dress and refined features and her lilac eyes stood out against the black and grime. Their eyes met and he jumped off the stairs and into the crowd standing right before her.

"You're a disgrace to the family," He quietly whispered to her before grabbing her by the wrist and forcibly dragging her to the exit.

The scene was one of chaos and the music was drowned out by the desperate shouting and hurried footsteps running out of the club. Naruto looked up from the newly disfigured face he had created to see the pretty sweet girl being dragged away by the man that had started this whole thing. His instincts took over, his perfectly designed body kicked into action, his mind became crystal clear as his legs pumped hard to catch up with the man with the dark long hair. He ducked in low and swung his leg out knocking the unexpecting dark haired man off his feet. He whipped out two daggers and placed them either side of his head.

"She's not going anywhere, just you try and take her," His voice low and deathly sinister, it was a threat, he understood, if he came any closer his life would be on the line. Not wanting to lose his life just yet he got up and called for the rest of his men, not one was left…

"Hey there girlie, pretty close call there don't you think?" He gave her a goofy smile which shocked her. How could one person be so incredibly dangerous and then at snap of the fingers be perfectly pleasant? Especially since him and his friends had managed to kill and mane her fathers best soldiers, even to scare off her cousin Neji, who was the most feared and talented of them all. She was in awe of this person.

"Damn straight that was close you mind telling us why the hell those jack asses came in here to look for you?" Sasuke looked pissed, mainly because his plan of seducing Sakura had been interrupted.

"Hey now don't scare the poor thing," A girl with pink hair chimed in, Hinata had never seen such a beautiful woman. She supposed she was meant to feel intimidated by her beauty but to her surprise felt strangely relaxed by her smile.

"Um… I'm so. Sorr…sorry," was all she could splutter out.

"Aw now Sasuke look what you've done, you've gone and scared her baka!" Naruto hit his friends arm a little harder than he normally would and looked annoying at him.

"What I'm just saying, this is a protection thing guys she could be part of the elite or something,"

"Well judging by those clothes I'd say she was, look at this silk, so pretty I wish I could afford it," Sakura's voice sounded wistful as she eyed the silk greedily.

"You don't mind sharing right?" She smiled sweetly at Hinata with an evil glint in her eye.

"Um.. This… this … well… its all I have …" Again replied Hinata stuttering.

"Guys seriously can we just stop it geeze, poor Hinata chan,"

"poor Hinata? Poor us we were the ones busting our asses off!" Sasuke raised his voice again causing Hinata to flinch slightly.

"Ah lay off it Sasuke, come on lets go home, I'm in a bad mood now, have you seen this?" Sakura pointed to the side of her dress.

"Its ripped! One of those two bit pieces of trash totally snagged it with one of there lame ass sword-knivey things!"

"I can sew," Piped Hinata, Sakura gave her a huge smile and put one arm around her slight shoulders.

"Oh, you're my new best friend! You can sew all my clothes! And then we can go shopping, your loaded right? I'm dying to get some clothes that fit me!"

"ah… Sakura…" Naruto said hopelessly watching his best friend walk away with his date for the night.

And like that Hinata was in their small circle of friends, not yet knowing what they were, what she was and what lay ahead. The simple virtue of trusting someone, a very human trait had slowly ebbed its way back into being, if only being used by a few people.

**Chapter two! enjoy! I love writing this, its a little more sci-fi which i love... was sci -fi ish ... **

**thanks for reading!**

xxxxx


End file.
